


Relaxation Technique

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he was out of sight from the cameras, he pulled his phone out and read the text message, grinning as he followed its directions. He was still grinning when he walked into an empty room near the bathrooms.</p><p>Kris didn’t say anything, pushing him back against the door and standing on his tiptoes to kiss him, swiping his tongue along Adam’s bottom lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the 2009 AMAs.

Adam’s lips twitched when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He glanced up at the stage and figured that now was as good a time as any to leave.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he said, leaning over to nod at his mom before he quickly got up and headed towards the bathrooms without giving his handler the chance to respond. The woman was great but she’d been working on not letting him out of her sight most of the night. He had a feeling that it was to try and keep him out of trouble but, really, his performance was probably going to shoot that intention to hell later.

As soon as he was out of sight from the cameras, he pulled his phone out and read the text message, grinning as he followed its directions. He was still grinning when he walked into an empty room near the bathrooms.

Kris didn’t say anything, pushing him back against the door and standing on his tiptoes to kiss him, swiping his tongue along Adam’s bottom lip. Adam clenched his hands around Kris’s hips, not caring that he was bunching up Kris’s jacket. He let go of Kris long enough to unbutton his suit jacket so that he could wrap his arms around Kris’s waist, pulling him up and closer as he took control of the kiss, letting himself explore Kris’s mouth the way he had so many times before since the tour.

Finally, Kris pulled back, breathing hard, legs straddling Adam’s thigh. He smiled. “Hi.”

Adam laughed. “Hi.” He raised an eyebrow. “We could easily get caught, you know.”

Biting his lip as he smiled, Kris slid a hand down Adam’s back until he could reach the doorknob and turned the lock. “No, we can’t,” he said, shifting his hips against Adam’s.

“Not that I’m complaining but what brought this on?”

“You’re going on soon.”

Adam let out a shaky breath. “Yeah,” was all he said. He didn’t have to say anything else, Kris could probably see the nerves that he was able to hide from everyone else.

“I’m helping,” Kris explained. He smiled slowly when Adam snorted. “By making out with you.”

Adam couldn’t help it and started laughing, lifting Kris a bit more as he switched their positions so that it was Kris pressed against the door. One hand moved so that he was able to unbutton Kris’s pants, shoving his shirt up as he did so and finally setting him down long enough to pull his pants and briefs down.

“Fuck, look at you, hard from a kiss,” Adam breathed. Kris made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Adam’s breath passed over his dick.

“Adam.” Kris reached down and held his palm against Adam’s cheek. “Adam,” he repeated.

It was all that needed to be said and then Adam was leaning forward and taking Kris in his mouth, increasing the pressure a little more with every minute that passed. Kris’s head fell back, his hands gripping the side of Adam’s head, tangling in his hair slightly.

Adam pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head before he slid his mouth over Kris again, keeping his mouth tight as he took Kris in as much as he could and, damn it, but he’s really glad that he finally learned how to deep throat a few years ago because the sounds Kris was making and the way his fingers curl in Adam’s hair are two of the best things Adam has experienced before.

The grip he had on Kris’s hips was so tight, he’s sure he’s going to leave marks. But with the way Kris had pressed up and into his hands, Adam was sure that Kris didn’t care.

He hummed lightly, amusing himself slightly by humming his own song.

 _I’m gonna work you until you’re totally blown_ has a whole new meaning, Adam decided.

“Adam, oh God, I—“ Kris cut himself off as he stiffened, fingers clenching in Adam’s hair before he fell back against the wall. “You’re such a bastard,” he said, still trying to calm his breathing, once Adam had pulled back and stood up. “I’m going to get completely turned on when you’re up there.”

“So what else is new?” Adam laughed again when Kris made a face at him before he turned serious, sliding his hand down Adam’s front until he was cupping him through his pants and stopping Adam’s laughter almost immediately.

“But you know what’s going to get me the most?” Kris asked, voice low. He ran his fingers over the tent in Adam’s pants. “When you’re up there, when you kiss Tommy the way you planned, it’s going to be me he tastes in your mouth.” Kris leaned up and kissed Adam, biting down on his lower lip as he pulled back. “You’re going to shock the hell out of them and knock them off their feet and after the show, before you get on that plane; I’m going to give you exactly what you want.” He squeezed Adam one more time and backed away, the promise of later clear in his eyes before he unlocked the door and slipped out.

Adam breathed out and let himself slump back against the wall for a moment before he straightened, reaching up to fix his hair as best as he could without a mirror before he left the room, squaring his shoulders as he went.

He had a performance to prepare for.


End file.
